Paul Owen (Northern Lights)
Paul Owen is a character and an antagonist, as well as a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead: Northern Lights. Paul was born in 1977 in Drammen, Norway. His mother was american, and his father was norwegian. He studied law at an unknown university in Norway, making him an officer in the OPS, where he met and befriended Lars Halvorsen. Paul was later investigated for being corrupt, in which he was found not guilty due to a failure in the system. Paul was also seemingly delusional, as he was pleased with the outbreak because he believed that he could rule the city. Paul served as the primary antagonist of the first half of Season 1. Overview Paul is a nice, helpful and overall charming man. His identity was turned upside down, after his friend and collegue framed him for being corrupt, in which was true. Paul was not found guilty however, due to the evidence in the case being washed away from a failure in the system. Paul, was still unhappy, and refused to talk to Lars again. Later, on the onset of the apocalypse, the leader of the OPS left to be with his family, causing distress in the department. Paul took over, starting a new order. Pre-Apocalypse Drammen, Norway Paul was born in 1986 in Drammen. His mother gave him the american ethnicity, while his father, was norwegian. He experienced a difficult childhood due to his mother having been diagnosed with cancer. His mother would soon succumb to the cancer, causing Paul to become extremely depressed, refusing to eat, drink and going to school. His father was eventually destined to send him to a psychologist. Although Paul rarely Apple when euge was here, he managed to overcome most of his depression and sadness. On a regular basis, Paul would start going to school again. When college came, he studied law. He eventually went to an university where he got the job, working as a police officer in the OPS. There, he met fellow officers Lars Halvorsen and Didrik Tale, whom he befriended. A year later, Paul killed an unnamed gang member after a shootout. Paul was later investigated for being corrupt, due to an informant in the OPS, none other than his friend Lars. Paul was found not guilty, due to a failure in the system. He was still outraged however, and denied Lars' apologies. It would go on like thIs until 2010, when reports of strange happening began to come in. Post-Apocalypse TBA Death Killed By * Himself (Indirectly Caused) * Lars Halvorsen After being tied up by Cassandra, Paul managed to cut the rope and free himself. He uses this opportunity to try and kill Lars. Paul is suddenly hit in the head with a rock by Lars, knocking him to the ground. Lars continues to bash Paul's skull with the rock until there's almost nothing recognizable left of him. Killed Victims * One unnamed member of an unnamed gang (Pre-Apocalypse) * Didrik Tale (Indirectly Caused) * Multiple OPS members (Indirectly Caused) Appearances Season 1 * "Pilot" * "Finding Help" * "Bad Place To Be" * "Miles Behind Us" Trivia * Paul is the first primary antagonist in Northern Lights. * Paul is the first character to be directly killed on-screen. Category:Northern Lights Category:Antagonists Category:Characters